A Neverland Saga
by StellarDust2K
Summary: Vidia & Prilla follow ancient Viking routes across the Atlantic Ocean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 1 - Rainy Day Pastimes

"Okay, who's first?" asked Wisp. The group of fast-flyer fairies looked out over the rain-soaked field from their vantage point on a small rise, under the sheltering branches of a large tree.

"I'll go." declared Leeta. The other flyers moved away from her as she hung her cape &amp; hood on a small branch and backed up several steps. She braced herself, then charged forward and leaped into flight. She flew straight and fast across the field for 4 seconds before being knocked to the ground by raindrops.

"Oh-h, too bad!" cried Aura, with a wicked grin. "How far was that?"

"I'd say about 90 yards." commented Hermes. "Good job, Leeta!" he shouted.

"Okay, next!" Wisp called. Tizzywing hung her rain-cape on the branch and prepared to launch as Leeta did.

Contrary to popular belief, it actually does rain on the island of Neverland from time to time. The plants love it, the fairy crops love it, and the rainfall replenishes the lakes &amp; streams, so the fish love it. But the fast-flyer fairies hated it. Fairy wings become soggy &amp; useless when wet, so most fairies huddled indoors on rainy days. Fast-flyers also hate boredom, so Wisp was the first to suggest this game. The rules were simple: Fly as far as you can across the field before being brought down by rain, and no wind-folds or other assisted thrust allowed.

Tizzywing flew erratically across the field, dodging raindrops as fast as she could until she was knocked down after 5 seconds.

"That looks like 100 yards." Hermes decided. "Good one, Tizz!" he shouted.

"Who's next?" asked Wisp.

Elwood's tactic was similar to Tizzywing's, but he rolled over on his back so he could see the raindrops falling toward him. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the ground and he flew into it.

"Oo-oo..." sympathized Aura, "That's only 60 yards!"

"Oh, excellent Elwood!" the flyers jeered him with sarcasm.

"Alright, I'll show you how it's done!" boasted Wisp. She tossed her cape over the branch, backed up, and launched like a rocket. Her initial speed kept her in the air even after flying through raindrops but she eventually fell.

"Whoa! That's about 120 yards!" called Zephyr.

"Good one, Wisp!" the flyers hooted &amp; cheered.

Each of the fast-flyers took their turns until only Vidia was left. Vidia's launch was as fast as Wisp's, but upwards at a 45-degree angle. Vidia had tried all the other tactics on previous rainy days before she reluctantly consulted Tinker Bell. "_Oh, that's easy._" Tink had said, "_Once your wings become wet, you're flying a ballistic trajectory._" Tink explained how a 45-degree start would give maximum range to a projectile.

Vidia's wings were soaked after 4 seconds in the air, but her path took her high over the others and farthest across the field. The only problem was landing, for which she used her wind-control ability to cushion herself.

"Yay, Vidia!" the flyers cheered, "You've done it again!"

Their game was over for the day, so the fast-flyers trudged back through the wet field to recover their rain-capes. Although they were all soaked to the skin, the absurd frolic had lifted their spirits and they talked excitedly on the way to Dulsie's tearoom for snacks. Vidia heard her communication pendant calling to her as they plodded around the worst of the rain puddles, so she drifted away from the group.

"Queen Clarion has something for you to see, if you're not busy." the fairy in the small crystal plate said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Vidia responded, and she started an easy jog to the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

Vidia marched into the usual meeting room, whipped off her rain-cape, and hung it over the back of a chair to dry. This meeting room had changed since she last saw it. A floor-to-ceiling map of the world covered one entire wall. Queen Clarion was speaking with Prilla, and Tinker Bell was fiddling with a large painted ball on a cradle in one corner.

"Vidia!" cried Prilla, "What happened?" Everyone stopped to look at Vidia's drenched hair, clothes and wings.

"I got wet." Vidia flippantly stated the obvious, and provided no further explanation so they decided it wasn't worth prying into.

"Glad you could come." Queen Clarion smiled. "I was just telling Prilla about our new map of fairy colonies."

"Look, Vidia!" Prilla called excitedly as she fluttered up to the British Isles on the map. "Here's us, and these are the colonies we've been to!" Each colony location was marked by a glowing gemstone on the large map. "And look how much area there is to explore!" She indicated the masses of Asia and Africa. "We're going to be busy!"

"What about this part over here?" Vidia pointed to North &amp; South America. "There must be lots of fairy colonies there, too."

"Mmm." Clarion agreed, "But I can't see any way to get across these huge oceans. We may never see them."

Vidia was hesitant to abandon such large areas of land, but Clarion might be right. Even at wind-fold speeds, it could take tens of hours to cross such oceans, and a lot of things could happen to 2 small fairies with no place to land. As Prilla and Clarion talked, Vidia pulled herself away from the map and wandered to the large object in the corner.

"What's this?" she asked Tinker Bell.

"It's a globe. A scale model of the Earth." Tink answered.

"We live on a ball?"

"That's what the humans think, and they're usually right about these things."

Vidia rolled the globe around, studying the land positions, distances, and estimating flight times. "We could do it." she stated to the others.

"Do what?" asked Prilla.

"We could go to this land called North America." They all crowded closer to the globe. "We fly north from Scotland to these small islands." explained Vidia, "Then northwest to this big island, west again to this really big island, then west to North America." She glanced around at them. "Each flight is short and manageable."

"I don't know, Vidia." Tink raked fingers through her bangs. "Look how far north those islands are. They're likely to be nothing but ice-covered rocks."

"Well can you find out for sure?" Vidia still held hope.

"Yeah. I'll let you know."

* * *

Far from being ice-covered rocks, Tinker Bell discovered many northern lands are green with life, especially in summer. Queen Clarion focused her pixie dust viewing table efforts on the small group of islands north of Scotland and found what appeared to be a fairy colony, but most of the fairies seemed to be missing. Clarion figured this was reason enough to investigate, and so preparations were made.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

Author's Note:

When did Prilla arrive in Neverland? The books indicate it was current times, but what if Prilla arrived earlier? Say, about 10 or 20 years after Tinker Bell - then she'd be around for this story in 1942.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 2 - The Beautiful Valley

Vidia and Prilla flew NNW at 2000 feet over a dark ocean covered by surly grey skies. By Vidia's estimate, the 200 mile trip from Cape Wrath, Scotland to the Faroe Islands should take only about 30 minutes, but they had not reckoned on the North Atlantic weather. It was their third attempt this week. The first time, they had been turned back by storms. They had flown more than half an hour on their second try, but cross-winds, magnetic deviation errors, and a lack of visual landmarks had gotten them lost.

"If this is what it's like in June, what must it be like in January?" Prilla yelled over the noise of Vidia's wind-fold. Vidia nodded. Though not pleasant, the weather was at least tolerable for flying. They both watched the horizon for signs of land.

Twenty minutes into their flight, Vidia yelled "I think I see it!" Prilla spotted it too. As the minutes ticked by, the land grew but the weather began to deteriorate. A patchy layer of clouds formed below them and a light drizzle fell. Vidia's wind-fold kept the drizzle out, but the increased humidity made their wings heavier.

They met the southern-most island and followed its coastline north. The drizzle became heavier as they flew over sea again, passing 3 small islands. Vidia's wind-fold wasn't keeping as much rain out, and they were both receiving small spits of water from the interior tail-wind. If this kept up, they'd both be unable to fly in minutes.

As they approached another large island, Prilla cried "There it is!", indicating a small island on the other side. "Vidia, set us down here. I can bring us back when the weather is better." They were both struggling with damp wings.

"No, I can make it!" Vidia's fast-flyer mind did some quick estimating and she pitched the wind-fold up, to gain altitude. But this put them above a cloud layer, and they lost sight of the ground. Vidia followed a long ballistic arc, gradually pitching her wind-fold down.

"Vidia?" Prilla grew nervous and reached over to grab Vidia's leg. She could Apparate them both to safety in an instant.

"Hold on..." Vidia told her. They broke through the cloud layer without warning, heading toward the ground. "Uh, where are we? Where are we?"

"The ravine, over there!" Prilla cried. Vidia quickly altered course toward the large ravine. "Vidia..." whimpered Prilla as the ground grew closer.

"I've got it!" Vidia dropped her wind-fold 40 feet above the ground and immediately started another in the reverse direction. This rapidly slowed them until they bounced off the ground. Vidia extinguished the wind-fold and the fairies fell 3 feet to the grass in a heap.

"Are you okay?" Vidia asked, as they untangled themselves from tether straps &amp; carry-bags.

"Yeah. That was scary." They sat in the drizzle catching their breath.

"Any landing you can walk away from..." Vidia grinned as they pulled off their goggles &amp; hairnets. Suddenly they were enveloped in a breezy vortex and a local fairy hovered before them with a look of surprise &amp; joy on her face.

"Hi, there." Prilla gave her cheeriest smile. The inverted vortex continued to whirl, keeping the drizzle off them like an umbrella as the fairy landed. She was about to speak when they all heard a human voice singing nearby, and she turned her head in alarm.

"It's Frúa Jacobsen!" (Mrs. Jacobsen) the fairy exclaimed. "Come quickly!" Vidia &amp; Prilla jumped to their feet and chased the local fairy. They ran a short distance to a sod-covered rock. The fairy pushed aside some turf and they all stepped into a small chamber. They stood watching the field outside, where they saw an elderly woman singing to herself as she hiked toward the nearby ravine.

Prilla took the moment to remove her tether-belt and gasped in shock. "My bag! It's gone!" She looked again to the field outside as the old woman stopped singing and bent over to pick up something small. The woman studied it for a second, then pushed it into a pocket and continued her hike. "That's my bag!" cried Prilla.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it right now." the local fairy sympathized. "Let's get you dried off and something hot to drink." Vidia &amp; Prilla followed the fairy to the back of the small chamber, then down a spiral staircase lit by small glow lamps. "I'm Sólja. It's a good thing you arrived just then. I was on the surface watching for Frúa Jacobsen."

"I'm Prilla, and this is Vidia. Lucky you have a hiding place nearby." Prilla commented.

"Oh, we have exits all over the place that lead to our home below." Sólja winked at them. "It's a poor mouse that only has one hole." The staircase ended several feet under the surface, and they followed a corridor to a long, straight tunnel. One end of the large tunnel led to the ravine, the other far end held a bright glow. Sólja gave 2 short whistles down the tunnel, then hovered and watched.

"So you live underground?" Vidia asked.

"Ja."

"That doesn't seem right." Vidia scowled, "Fairies should have their own island."

"Well, Faroe Islands were once _all_ our islands. Then the humans showed up about 1500 years ago." They heard scampering noises approach from the long tunnel and 2 mice appeared out of the dim light. Vidia &amp; Prilla climbed onto the mice, who began a fast gallop down the tunnel as Sólja flew with them. "We just couldn't leave our islands, so we built a home inside one."

The mice slowed to a trot as they exited the tunnel into a large chamber 70 yards wide, 40 yards high, and 180 yards long. Vidia &amp; Prilla gasped together at the brightly lit plants around them. It was as lush with life as Neverland.

"This is one of our gardens." Sólja pointed out.

"Where is the light coming from?" asked Vidia. They all looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, we've built crystal bottoms into the lakes of this island, so the daylight shines through." They could see how the ceiling perimeter followed the contour of the lake above them. From the brightness, Vidia suspected there were also light-talent tricks at work.

"Are those fish?" Prilla stared up at the lake bottom.

"Ja, they're trout." Sólja said. "They keep the lake bottom clean for us." The mice followed a well-worn road through the gardens, then broke into a gallop as they entered another large tunnel. The next chamber was almost as big as the first but had 2 smaller lakes in the ceiling. After a short run through a third large tunnel, they entered the largest chamber of all.

"Welcome to Fagradalur!" announced Sólja. It was difficult from the size to tell they were still underground. Vidia &amp; Prilla had the illusion of being in a valley 85 yards wide, 60 yards deep, and stretching into the distance for over a quarter mile. They saw garden plants everywhere, small waterfalls and ponds, clusters of fairy buildings, and in the center, a large sturdy birch tree flowing with pixie dust.

"Wow." gasped Prilla.

"This is remarkable." agreed Vidia.

"Come on, let's find Queen Oydis." Sólja smiled.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 3 - The Faroes Fairies

As the mice trotted along, Prilla pointed out some balconies on the cavern walls. Sólja told them they were fairy homes. They gazed up at the local Pixie Dust Tree on their way past. It was smaller than Pixie Hollow's Tree, and Vidia noticed it produced much less pixie dust. They stopped at an outcropping in the cavern wall which would have looked like a peninsula on the lake above. As their wings were still damp, Vidia &amp; Prilla climbed steps until they were just above the cavern floor vegetation. Before them was a cut-away section in the rock that was obviously a dining and meeting hall, with a spectacular open panoramic view of the entire Fagradalur cavern.

"Let's see where Queen Oydis is." Sólja fluttered to a Location Board with a list of fairies and their hand-written locations. "Áh! It says she's in the kitchen." Sólja glided to the back wall which contained the kitchen area, where they could smell bread baking and called "Queen Oydis! Are you here? We have New Arrivals!"

They heard a pipe wrench drop somewhere in the kitchen and a voice responded "Hvat?"

"Now hold on." declared Vidia, "We're not New Arrivals."

A head appeared near the sinks. As the fairy got to her feet, they could tell she was a queen by her height and wings, but she wore a simple loose top &amp; slacks, and no crown on her plain, slightly tossed hair. "Nei, you're not." she confirmed, looking at them curiously. "So who are you? Where are you from?"

"If you please, Your Highness," Prilla bowed low to her, "I'm Prilla, and this is Vidia. We're from Neverland."

"Visitors..." she smiled. "This is a wonderful surprise!"

"They're not New Arrivals?" Sólja looked puzzled. "But I saw them fall out of the sky in a golden ball."

"New Arrivals come with a baby-laugh. Remember?" Queen Oydis nodded to her.

"Oh-h ja-a." Sólja recalled, sheepishly.

"We haven't had a New Arrival in almost 100 years." Oydis confided to Vidia &amp; Prilla, who glanced at each other with concern. "Áh, but you're wet. Come sit here by the ovens." she indicated a homey-looking table with places for 6. She returned to the sinks to wash her hands. "I was just fixing a clogged drain."

"Don't you have tinkers to do that?" asked Vidia.

"Well maybe, but they're busy and the drain won't fix itself." she chuckled. "Would you like tea? I have a big pot of rose hips warm."

"That would be fine." Prilla answered, and Vidia agreed. Oydis set 4 teacups &amp; saucers on the table, filled them with the herbal tea and sat down with the fairies.

"How did you get so lost?" Oydis asked. "Were you blown away in a storm?"

"Oh, we're not lost." Prilla answered, "This is our third go at flying here, and we finally made it!" Vidia let Prilla do the talking as she tried to figure out this queen who dressed &amp; worked like a common fairy, and even sat down to tea in the kitchen with them. "I had a gift for you from our Queen Clarion, but I lost my bag when we landed and now I think a human has it."

"Frúa Jacobsen." Sólja disclosed, and Oydis nodded.

"We've been to loads of fairy colonies," Prilla added, "And we're flying our way to North America."

"Excuse me, I think the bread's done." Oydis got up, pulled on oven mitts and began opening oven doors.

"Don't you have baking-talents to do that?" asked Vidia.

"Well maybe, but I'm already here and everyone seems to like my baking. What is your colony, Neverland like?" she asked, while setting the bread loaves on racks to cool.

"It's wonderful." Prilla smiled, "We live on a hidden island not too far from England, where our nature-talents work." Prilla's continuation was interrupted by a commotion in the outer dining hall.

"Queen Oydis, we've got a treat!" Everyone jumped up to see 3 fairies set a large flat object wrapped in waxed paper on the end of the long dining table. Vidia &amp; Prilla followed Sólja out of the kitchen as the paper was pulled off to reveal a human-sized dessert plate with a Danish pastry on it. Oydis joined them with a stack of plates, a handful of forks, and carving knives.

"You're going to eat human food?" Vidia was mildly surprised.

"It's from Frúa Jacobsen. We trust her." Sólja explained. She turned to her fellow fairies who were staring at the strangers. "Guys, this is Prilla and Vidia from Neverland." Introductions continued as portions of the pastry were sliced &amp; distributed, and Oydis brought more tea.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Vidia sat looking at the block of pastry on her plate while they others ate.

"Certainly. And look, it's made with crowberries!"

"Mm-mm." the others responded happily. Prilla shugged and tried some. She smiled and nodded to Vidia, who decided to give it a sniff.

"So why does Mrs. Jacobsen leave pastry for fairies?" Prilla wondered.

"Well," began Oydis, "Many, many years ago, when Frúa Jacobsen was just a little girl, she was out exploring the island late one winter afternoon. A sudden snow squall hit the island, and she was lost in the dark. Fortunately, a few of our fairies were out there and led her home with their glows and voices. We made sure she never actually saw us, but ever since then she's had an unshakable belief in fairies."

Prilla smiled at that, as Oydis continued. "The years went by, she got married, had children of her own who have grown and moved to the big city of Tórshavn, and for the past 20 years or more she's wandered the island looking for us. She's convinced we live near the ravine outside, so once a week or 2 she hikes up here from the village, usually in good weather. She sits alone on her favorite rock near the ravine and talks about her life, or tells stories, or sings songs, and she always leaves a treat behind when she returns home."

"That's very... considerate of her." Prilla smiled wistfully. She noticed 2 more local fairies had flown in and helped themselves to pastry during the story, and recalled Queen Clarion's words about Faroe missing fairies. Although the dining area was quite large, there was only one long table, with the queen at the head, and places for no more than 30 fairies. She approached the subject delicately. "I only see one table here. Are there times when all of your fairies are eating?"

"Oh, ja." Oydis grinned, "Several times a week it can get quite noisy here. But we only need this table."

"Well," Prilla had to ask, "How many fairies are on Faroe Islands?"

"We have exactly 20 fairies and 8 sparrow-men, plus myself, makes 29." Queen Oydis smiled proudly. Prilla and Vidia stared at each other in shock. "Is something wrong?"

"Twenty-nine?" Vidia gasped, "That's it?" Everyone at the table stopped to listen.

"We've always had 29, even before the humans arrived."

"This is the smallest colony we've seen." Prilla admitted.

"Well, how many fairies are on Neverland?"

Prilla &amp; Vidia gazed at each other blankly. "Uh, I'm not sure exactly." Prilla answered. "About 2000, I think." Now it was the Faroe fairies' turn to be astonished.

"Two thousand!" several of them gasped.

The table was quiet for a moment, until Queen Oydis asked "How do you remember all their names?"

"Ha!" Vidia laughed, "I don't even bother!", then thought "_Oops, that just slipped out._"

"What Vidia means, is that she only has a small circle of friends." Prilla covered for her.

"Because of Prilla's talent, she knows a lot more fairies than I do." Vidia added.

"Oh? What talent is that?" Oydis inquired.

"I'm a mainland-visiting-talent. I can Apparate, er... jump to any location I've been to instantly. It's handy for transferring messages or goods, and rescuing fairies in trouble."

"I notice you have quite a lot of fast-flyers here." Vidia commented.

"What's a fast-flyer?" Sólja looked at her simply.

"You're kidding, right? _You..._ are a fast-flyer." Vidia eyed Sólja's wings with a half-smile.

"I'm a garden-talent, with some animal and scout-talent."

"But I saw you make a vortex." Vidia created a sample in her hand.

"We can all do that."

"But your wings..." Vidia was stumped. She put on her diplomatic manners and asked, "May I examine your wings?"

"Okay..." Sólja turned her back to Vidia.

"They certainly look like fast-flyer wings." Vidia noted their size. She flexed them lightly in her fingers. "They're a bit more stiff." She stroked the wings gently. "And they have a waxy feel, like water-talents. Fascinating... I've never seen anything like them."

"We have a lot of rain and wind on Faroe Islands." Oydis suggested, "All our fairies need to be strong flyers." She looked up at the rainfall ripples on the lake above. "Looks like the weather is still messy outside." Oydis got up and began gathering empty plates. "Perhaps our fairies can show you the rest of our home." She smiled at the group, who jumped up enthusiastically. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Vidia and Prilla spent the rest of the afternoon touring Fagradalur and its 4 connected caverns under the lakes of the island. They were surprised to learn the entire system was carved out by local rock-talent fairies in just a few months. When Queen Oydis finished her kitchen duties she joined them. Because of their earlier treat, supper was light and the Neverland fairies decided to stay the night in Fagradalur.

* * *

.

Author's note:

If you're interested, I figured the population of Neverland fairies from _Pixie Hollow Games_ crowd counts. For the "Leap Frogging" event, I estimated about 1670 fairies in the stands, and that doesn't include Winter fairies or a possible skeleton staff on the mainland.

For the Faroe fairies population, I tried scaling it to the human populations (England vs. Faroes), which gave about 2 fairies. Not acceptable. So I scaled it to land area and got a more reasonable number.

The ratio of fairies to sparrow-men, I got from the _Pixie Hollow Games_ "Sit on the frog!" crowd shot. I counted about 2.5 fairies for every sparrow-man.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 4 - Vidia's Day

Prilla heard the voices whispering before she opened her eyes. She guessed they were coming from the windows of the Fagradalur apartment she had spent the night in.

"She's really from another colony?" asked one.

"It's called Neverland." Sólja confirmed. Prilla knew her voice from the previous day.

"Look how small her wings are." whispered another. "How did she ever make it across the sea?"

"She came with her friend, Vidia." Sólja told them. "Vidia calls herself a fast-flyer talent."

"I see. And what's Prilla's talent?"

Prilla smiled quietly to herself and decided to give a demonstration. She Apparated directly from her bed to hover just outside the apartment, near the small group of fairies peering in the windows. "Morning!" she shouted cheerily. They all shrieked and jumped in alarm.

"Oh Prilla, I'm sorry." Sólja told her. "We didn't mean to wake you. They just wanted to meet you."

Vidia had been up before Prilla, and had been watching this from the balcony of her own apartment. She smiled to herself as she hopped over the railing and silently glided up behind Prilla, who was chuckling at the startled local fairies.

"WHAT'S all the noise out here?!" shouted Vidia. Prilla shrieked &amp; jumped in alarm, while the local fairies giggled.

"Vidia..." Prilla looked slightly embarrassed.

"Is that breakfast I smell?" Vidia turned toward the dining hall farther down the cavern. "I'll race you there." she said to the local fairies, and the entire group buzzed away to breakfast.

* * *

"Good news," announced Queen Oydis, "Our weather-seer talents tell me we'll have lots of sun, but with strong winds for part of today, so you can tour our islands."

"You have weather-seer talents?" Prilla asked in dismay.

"Two of them." Oydis grinned. "But I sometimes wish it was 3, or just 1, because their forecasts sometimes disagree." She next addressed her fairies, "Vidia is a strong flyer, but there must be 2 fairies with Prilla at all times. We don't want her blowing out to sea."

After breakfast, Vidia and Prilla flew with the locals to their Pixie Dust Tree. A carved stone basin just 2 feet across served as their pixie dust pool, which worried the Neverland fairies.

"Are you sure you can afford to give us pixie dust?" Vidia asked. "It'll be no problem for Prilla to pop us home for dust."

"Oh, nei. We'll be fine." Sólja waved her hands.

"Where are your dust-keeper talents?" Prilla looked around.

"Dust keeper?" Sólja paused in bewilderment, then smiled. "I guess we all are." She reached for a large teacup on a pedestal, dipped into the pixie dust and poured the dust over herself. She handed the teacup to Vidia.

"This is so strange." Vidia commented with a half-smile, "I've never dusted myself from the cup."

Before all the local fairies scattered for the day, Queen Oydis flew up to ask "Vidia, may I join you today?"

"Uh... sure." Vidia replied. "But don't you have... queenly duties to do?"

"Fairies are my duty." Oydis smiled. Vidia was joined by another fairy named Arnina, as they followed the queen through southern tunnels to an exit in a huge ravine which opened to the sea. "Áh, what a fine day!" Oydis declared. She led them up to the field above and they flew back over the lakes. Vidia looked down, but could see no sign of the fairy caverns below the lakes. "So you're a fast-flyer talent." Oydis prompted.

"That's right. I'm the best I've seen." Vidia saw no point in being modest.

"I know what you'll like." Oydis eyed her warmly and sped up.

"Oh, ja!" shouted Arnina. The sky was bright and clear, but there was a gale wind from the south. The group was flying northwest, so they were getting a good tail wind pushing them beyond natural fairy speeds.

"Where are your Winter-talent fairies?" asked Vidia.

"All of my fairies become Winter-talents in winter." Oydis eyed Vidia curiously. "Your colony has specialized Winter-talents?" Vidia nodded. "Amazing. Each of my fairies will claim to have 3 or 4 talents, but they're actually fairly good at all of them."

As Vidia pondered the multi-talents of the local fairies, she noticed there were a lot of high cliffs and mountains to the green landscape. She'd seen something like it before on the coasts of Norway. She studied the wings of Queen Oydis as they flew along. In all her years, Vidia had never seen Clarion fly at top speeds - just glides and flitters - and wondered if those big, flappy wings could even perform. But this queen was doing well. She had adjusted the trim of her wings to resemble normal fairy wings.

"On a good day, we can fly to any point on Faroe Islands in less than an hour." Oydis said.

"That sounds quite cozy." Vidia commented. "England is so large, it takes a lot of flying to cover it all."

As a large island approached, Oydis turned left to follow the coastline. A short time later, they were near the western end of the island and Oydis pointed to a tall slim islet that rose from the sea like the jagged edge of a knife blade. "That's Tindhólmur." she told them, and turned south out to sea while losing altitude. When they were a quarter mile south of the islet, she stopped and told Vidia "Fly as fast as you can at Tindhólmur and follow the wind over the top, but watch for turbulence on the back side."

The group took off together, but Vidia steadily pulled ahead of them. The southern tail wind made the sheer 800-foot cliff face approach at an alarming rate. Vidia began climbing, riding the wind stream. Her heart raced with excitement as she realized she was moving at twice her top speed. The crest of the cliff held 5 fingers to the sky and she blasted between 2 of them, laughing with joy. She had never flown so fast outside of her wind-fold.

Vidia defied the turbulence on the north side of the islet, and easily found a calm wind pocket where she turned to watch. Moments later, Oydis and Arnina zoomed between the rock peaks to join her.

"You really are a fast flyer!" Oydis exclaimed. Vidia nodded proudly. "Let's go again!" The 3 fairies flew to one end of the islet and close to the water. When they rounded the corner and turned south into the powerful wind, their forward progress was slowed to a crawl. "This certainly is a hearty wind. Take my hand!" Oydis shouted over the noise. Vidia and Arnina grabbed Oydis' hands but their headway into the wind increased only slightly.

"Let me try!" Vidia offered. She positioned herself between Oydis &amp; Arnina. "I'll show you how we travel to other colonies!" Vidia lit up her wind-fold and they charged forward into the gale. The 3 fairies rushed at Tindhólmur again and again, until the wind began to fail.

Vidia taught Oydis and Arnina how to make &amp; use their own wind-folds, as a way of thanking them for an enjoyable morning. She then sat with Oydis on a quiet shelf of the cliff face looking south over the sea, while watching a British Royal Navy patrol frigate steaming its way south-east.

"I've never met a queen like you, Your Highness." Vidia admitted.

"Oh?"

"You wear regular fairy clothes, and you don't even have a crown."

"Well, I have a special-occasion crown, but my everyday one is broken." Oydis shrugged.

"We have a crown-repair sparrow-man who could fix that for you."

"I just might take that offer." Oydis smiled.

"But it's more than that." Vidia continued, "You're like a sister... or a mother to your fairies. You actually _do_ things for them."

"Do I sense a touch of bitterness?"

"Clar... Queen Clarion never spends time with her fairies." Vidia frowned as she gazed out over the sea. "She's always meeting with her Ministers, or hearing reports, or planning the next festival..." Vidia huffed, "It's all about _her._"

"With 2000 fairies, I'm not surprised she's so busy. I'd go crazy with that much responsibility." Oydis chuckled. "And I'm sure your queen cares deeply for her fairies. As much as fairies love their work, they still need a break once in a while. Every time we have a festival, I think "Here we go again." I don't really want to be the center of a festival, but when I see the joy and energy my fairies put into them, it makes it all worthwhile. Like you and Prilla; we'll be talking about your visit for years, after you've gone home."

"I never thought of it like that." Vidia sighed in resignation.

"If you're uncomfortable in Neverland, you'd always be welcome here."

"I, ah..." Leaving Neverland for another colony hadn't occurred to Vidia. She momentarily tried to imagine herself as part of this colony; how she would fit in, how she would be accepted, if she could be content here. Then she thought of how some fairies of Neverland regarded her with hostility - partly her fault, she knew - and wondered if she would poison her relationships here, as well. "I don't think it would work out." Vidia responded, "I only have one talent, and my wings aren't as weather-resistant as yours. And I have..." Vidia searched for any other word but "...friends... who might miss me."

Oydis nodded kindly at Vidia's glance. They sat together in silence for a minute before Oydis spoke. "Looks like fog is moving in. We should get back to Fagradalur."

* * *

On arrival at Fagradalur, they found another Danish pastry from Frúa Jacobsen waiting for them, and something else.

"This is Prilla's carry-bag!" exclaimed Vidia. She flipped it open to check the contents. Everything seemed to be there: Compass, field glasses, goggles, hair-net, map book, Letter of Introduction, and the communication crystal plate for Queen Oydis. But it was packed badly, as if someone had examined every item then stuffed it all back into the bag.

Vidia gave the Letter of Introduction to Oydis, then turned to the crystal plate. "Let's see if I can get Clar... Queen Clarion on this thing." She lifted her own smaller pendant and called "Hello, Pixie Hollow..."

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 5 - Prilla's Day

After Prilla had dusted herself, she was joined by Sólja and a sparrow-man named Baldur, who offered to be her tour guides. They each took one of Prilla's hands and the 3 fairies flew through western tunnels to the outside world. The sky was blue and the sunshine brilliant but the wind, quite stiff. Prilla was glad to have a local fairy on each side of her. They had exited high up on a bird-nesting cliff which dropped 700 feet straight down to the sea below.

"You can tell we have a lot of sea birds." laughed Sólja. The 3 fairies dodged noisy kittiwakes and oystercatchers as they flew to the grassy field above, where they flew between grazing sheep.

"There are more sheep than humans on Faroe Islands." Baldur told Prilla.

"Ja, it's difficult for a garden-talent to keep flowers away from them, but we manage." Sólja chuckled. The land sloped to water on the other side of the small island. They flew over the strait toward a much larger island.

Prilla noticed something odd about the human houses of the small coastal village as they approached. "Is that grass, on the roof of those houses?"

"Ja." Sólja grinned. "There are many human houses with sod roofs." They landed on one of them. "It's a good place to hide when humans are about."

"I love it!" Prilla shouted with glee. She held onto grass stems as she took in the village and seascape. It all looked quite green, remote and rugged, but for Prilla something was missing. "I don't remember seeing any trees when we flew over Faroe Islands. Do you have any forests?"

"She wants to see trees!" Baldur grinned at Sólja. They took Prilla's hands again and continued flying inland. Minutes later, they were over more human houses.

"This is the big city of Tórshavn." Sólja and Baldur flew more cautiously between houses and across streets. "You can see the humans like to keep flower gardens and trees." They flew toward a large green area covered in trees.

"And this is Vidarlundin Park, the largest forest on Faroe Islands." Baldur proclaimed. They wound their way through trees and bushes, and came to rest on a tree overlooking a pond. Though she could still hear the city, the setting reminded Prilla of some of London's parks.

"Just like home." Prilla smiled.

"Really?" Sólja looked around nervously. "I've always thought it's a bit spooky here. You can't see very far with all these trees."

"But fairies have always lived with trees." Prilla couldn't understand her fears.

"I prefer the cliffs and open fields, where you can see danger a long way off."

"Hawks?" asked Prilla.

"We don't have hawks here, but we sometimes see a merlin. I meant humans and the weather." After a short rest, Sólja and Baldur took Prilla's hands again and carefully guided her out of the city.

Once in the countryside, she saw the prettiest little flowers struggling for existence in sheltered ditches and ravines. They also showed her brooks which wound their way over the landscape to become waterfalls from towering cliffs, and of course there were seabirds. Lots of seabirds.

A bit later in the day, the wind dropped out and a fog began to move in, so they decided it might be best to start back to Fagradalur. As they returned across the strait to the island, Prilla remembered her carry-bag.

"Do you know where Mrs. Jacobsen lives?" she asked.

"Áju." replied Baldur. They altered their direction and soon slowed near a house, a little apart from the others in the small fishing village. Prilla flew up to a window and peeked in, while the 2 local fairies shyly hovered nearby.

"I'd like a chance to get my bag back." Prilla told them. "Ever been inside a human house?"

"Nei." they both answered.

"Well I have. I've been in loads of houses, even when humans were inside. Want to have a look?" Her question was intended to test their curiosity and boldness.

"Oh nei, nei, nei..." Sólja backed away slowly, shaking her head.

"Is it safe?" Baldur asked.

"With me, it'll be safe." Prilla studied him as he hesitated. "We'll be out in 10 minutes or less." She could see that her offer had baited Baldur's curiosity.

"You watch for humans, Sólja." Baldur glided to Prilla at the window. Prilla took his hand and Apparated through the glass with him.

"Íss! That was strange." Baldur commented. They turned and waved at a nervous Sólja outside, then fluttered into the room.

Prilla watched for signs of humans or pets, but the house seemed empty. The only sound they heard was the clucking of a pendulum clock, and the house smelled of lingering cooking odors. The room they were in appeared to be a parlor, with padded chairs, a small bookcase and a big old console radio. Prilla noticed an unusual number of black &amp; white photographs. On the walls were photos of local and foreign scenery, very well done. The bookcase and small tables held portraits of what Prilla guessed were family members.

"I'm looking for my carry-bag." Prilla told Baldur. "It could be on a table or shelf, or maybe in a drawer." The 2 fairies buzzed about the room, and pulled open any cabinet or drawer they found, with no results. They moved on through the kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms, returning things to their original state after they had searched. The last room appeared to be a small bedroom turned into a study. There were many more photos on the walls, stacks of photos on a desk, camera equipment in a glass-front cabinet, and a large bookcase full of photo albums.

As Baldur checked the shelves of the bookcase, he stopped next to a photo album labeled _Føroyar Álvar._ "What's this?" he spoke aloud to himself. Prilla floated next to him as he added, "It says: Faroes Elves." They glanced at each other.

"Help me pull it down." suggested Prilla. The 2 fairies slid the album from the bookcase and laid it on the desktop. Prilla flipped open the cover as Baldur gasped. The first page held a number of black &amp; white photos of a local fairy.

"Sí, it's Marna." Baldur whispered. Prilla turned the page over, and they saw photos of 2 more fairies. "Bjølla and Glæma." Baldur said in alarm. As Prilla turned more pages, they saw more of the local fairies. Some pictures were motion-blurred, but many were clear.

"It's no wonder Mrs. Jacobsen believes in fairies." Prilla commented wryly. She turned toward the glass cabinet. She didn't know much about photography, but she thought she could recognize a camera, and she knew a small telescope when she saw one. Put them together and a human could take photos of fairies from far away.

Prilla shook her head, suddenly realizing "Our 10 minutes must almost be up. Help me put this away." The fairies placed the photo album back in the bookcase, then Prilla Apparated them outside to the waiting Sólja.

* * *

Baldur told Sólja in distressed tones what they had seen as they flew up the slope and across the top of the island. The 2 local fairies raced ahead of Prilla when they found an entrance to their Fagradalur caverns.

An eerie scene awaited Prilla when she finally reached the Fagradalur dining area. Another Danish pastry sat on the end of the table, and had been served to many of the local fairies. Vidia sat with Prilla's carry-bag, and Queen Oydis held the communication plate as she was speaking to Queen Clarion. But the sunny mood had been replaced with dark clouds of panic. Some of the local fairies slumped at the table crying, others sat silent with fear, and a few flittered in the air like agitated hornets.

"I don't really want to move." a white-faced Oydis spoke to her fairies. "I do so love it here, but I can't see any other choice..." her voice trailed off as a tear slid down her cheek. "Spread the news. Bring everyone in."

"Wait!" cried Prilla. "You might not need to move." It had taken her a moment to figure out what had happened. "I thought you trusted Mrs. Jacobsen."

"But now she knows about us." Sólja spoke mournfully.

"Hasn't she always known about you?" All eyes were on Prilla.

"Other humans will come."

"I don't think so." Prilla turned to Baldur, "Look, you saw the pictures. How old would you say the oldest one is?"

Baldur thought for a moment. "I remember one of Heðin with his lamb wool and bird feather tunic. He hasn't worn that in years..."

"Years!" Prilla nodded with confidence. "I know humans. Believe me, they gossip more than fairies. I think Mrs. Jacobsen knows how to keep fairy secrets." The local fairies were silent as they thought about Prilla's declarations.

"Clarion?" Oydis looked to the crystal plate in her hands.

"I would tend to trust Prilla's judgement in human matters." Clarion replied. Oydis' gaze returned to Prilla.

"Mrs. Jacobsen knows about you," Prilla told the group, "But now you know more about her. Keep an eye on her, and be more wary when she's about."

The Faroe fairies relaxed visibly. Prilla helped herself to a piece of the Danish pastry and sat down near Vidia. The local fairies began chatting again, and Sólja approached the 2 Neverland fairies.

"Thank you, Prilla." Sólja stated humbly. "You just gave us back our home. I do hope you're right."

"You'll see." Prilla smiled.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

Author's Note: Iceland has a rich tradition of folk legends. Even today, many Icelanders will not deny the existence of elves &amp; other magic beings.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 6 - Home-garden's Guardian

It was almost 2 months later in August that Queen Clarion found an Iceland fairy colony with her pixie dust viewing table. This was the next stop in Vidia and Prilla's cross-Atlantic journey. Prilla dropped into the Faroe fairies' colony each morning, looking for decent traveling weather and when it finally came, she returned with Vidia. They paid a short courtesy visit with their Faroe friends, then donned hairnets, goggles &amp; tether-harnesses and were on their way.

Vidia &amp; Prilla flew north-west with partly cloudy skies and a light head-wind. Iceland was far easier to find than Faroe Islands, being much larger. But as they approached, the land was obscured by what appeared to be a large, dark smoke cloud.

"What do you make of that?" Vidia called over the noise of her wind-fold.

"I don't know, but it's big." replied Prilla.

"Can't fly around or over it, we'll just have to charge through it."

The farther they flew, the darker became the skies around them. Vidia's goggles developed a film, which she wiped with her fingers.

"This isn't smoke, it's dust!" she told Prilla. The air grew warmer as they smelled sulfur and metallic odors, and turbulence appeared. Vidia struggled to keep her wind-fold intact as the air currents buffeted them. They both cried out as a strong gust finally broke the wind-fold, and they tumbled in the air amongst powerful updrafts. The 2 fairies spun about each other, held together only by their tether-harness.

"Let's get out of here!" Prilla cried. She need only grab Vidia and they could both Apparate to safety, but the turbulence kept them spinning crazily with the tether-straps creaking between them. They both clung to the straps as they tried desperately to reach for each other.

"Prilla, save yourself!" Vidia yelled.

"I'm not leaving without you!" she answered.

They spun and tumbled in the near-black skies, coughing with the dust in their mouths &amp; throats. Vidia's goggles were so dusty, she didn't see Prilla lose strength and go limp. Just before losing consciousness, Vidia imagined she saw a huge serpent head and a large, clawed paw reaching for her.

* * *

Prilla sat up with a gasp and immediately began coughing. Someone handed her a small towel and she continued coughing &amp; sneezing into it until the fit subsided. She wiped her face as clean as she could, noticing a good deal of black dirt on the the towel, and became aware of her surroundings.

Prilla was sitting on a raised bed in what appeared to be a fairy healing room. There was another bed nearby covered in dark smudges, and hers &amp; Vidia's flying gear sat on a small table against a wall.

"How are you feeling?" came a voice from Prilla's side. She looked to find what she guessed to be a healing-talent standing there.

"Tired." Prilla responded, "And dirty." She was covered in dark grit.

"You were very lucky that Silbrfylgja found you and brought you straight here."

At that moment, Vidia entered with her hair &amp; body wrapped in clean towels. Her wet wings hung free in the air. "Next!" Vidia declared, with a satisfied smile.

"The shower is down the hall on the left." the healing-talent told Prilla. "If you leave your clothes outside, the laundry-talents will return them in 10 minutes."

* * *

Prilla felt fresh as a daisy by the time she padded back to the healing room, wrapped in towels. The healing-talent was gone, but Vidia was dressed and talking with another local fairy as they sat on the clean &amp; made-up beds.

"There she is." Vidia remarked. "Prilla, this is Birna. She's an animal-talent."

"You can call me Bíbí." Birna interrupted. Prilla gave a small wave &amp; smile.

Vidia continued, "As soon as you're ready, we'll go for lunch." Prilla dressed quickly, they scooped up their carry-bags, and were off.

They learned that the Iceland fairy colony of Heimagarður, was on a hidden island about 17 miles from a quiet area on the Iceland south coast. The island was similar in size to Neverland, but in place of tropical mountains, they had a small volcano which rumbled and puffed daily, but was otherwise passive. Heimagarður was laid out much like Pixie Hollow, but their Winter quarter was the largest season.

"That's because even in summer we have snow on mountains and a very large glacier to take care of." Bíbí told them. Prilla looked about the large, busy dining hall as they ate. The local fairies' clothing was similar to what she had seen in other colonies, so the 2 Neverland fairies attracted little attention.

"What was that dust cloud we flew into?" asked Vidia.

"Ó," Bíbí rolled her eyes and half-smiled, "The volcano-talents told us Grímsvötn has been feeling neglected for a while, so he's having a grumble."

"You have a glacier _and_ a volcano to look after?" Prilla asked.

"Glaciers, volcanoes, waterfalls, geysers..." Bíbí grinned at them, "Lots of fun."

"Is it safe for fairies?" Vidia wondered.

"I can show you, if you like."

"We should probably speak with your queen, first." Prilla suggested.

* * *

"You were very lucky that Silbrfylgja found you and brought you straight here." Queen Blíða commented.

"So we've heard." Prilla replied.

"You should meet her while you're here."

"She's our next stop." Bíbí smiled.

Queen Blíða nodded, pleased. Prilla presented her with the Letter of Introduction and then the decorative communication crystal plate. This began Blíða's conversation with Queen Clarion, and freed the 3 fairies for other business.

Fairies were always proud of their homelands and mainland stewardship, Vidia mused as they buzzed over the landscape. Find the colony, meet the queen, get the tour; this was almost becoming routine for herself and Prilla. Still, it was a good way to meet fairies and see the world.

Bíbí led them into a cavern where they landed and began walking. The cavern was littered with gold &amp; silver coins, jewelry, precious dinnerware, and other treasures. Skylights had been cut into the ceiling, so the entire cavern was well-lit. At the far wall, a group of fairies were cleaning &amp; polishing what appeared to be a grey metallic hill with odd folds near the base and ends.

They were about half way across the cavern when Bíbí stopped, lifted a palm toward the metallic hill and proudly proclaimed "There she is: Silbrfylgja."

"Uh, near the grey hill?" Vidia asked. As they watched, the hill moved in an unnatural way. A huge serpent head rose from behind it and spoke with the fairies nearby. It took Vidia's mind a moment to comprehend what her eyes were seeing. She froze, eyes wide.

"Is... that... a... dragon?" Vidia gasped. Her wings dropped.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Bíbí cooed with adoration. Vidia's eyes swung to her.

"Are you insane?!" Vidia spoke accusingly. "That is a _dangerous creature_ you've got there!" She began slowly stepping backwards, trying to estimate how much distance she could recover before the dragon's fireball would reach her.

"Nei... Nei she's not." Bíbí's voice sounded hurt as she looked to the Neverland fairies.

"We've _got_ a dragon," Vidia snarled "And believe me, he's _all bad_." She bumped into Prilla, who clamped both hands around Vidia's arm. She relaxed a bit as she remembered Prilla could get them out of there in the blink of an eye. "Prilla here wouldn't speak a harsh word about any fairy or even a human, but you ask her about our dragon." Bíbí gazed toward Prilla in stunned silence.

"He's mean." Prilla's eyes were downcast in shame. "Really, really mean."

"But... that's not the way it's supposed to be." Bíbí said in disbelief.

"Well, that's the way we've got it. We're not going near that beast." Vidia turned with Prilla and they walked briskly back to the entrance, with frequent checks over their shoulders.

* * *

.

If you live in Iceland:

I don't know Icelandic or Faroese, and I had to make up some words I couldn't find anywhere, so please let me know if I've made any grammar mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 7 - Land of Ice &amp; Fire

"But Silbrfylgja saved you." Bíbí implored, "She'd like to meet you and see that you're safe." Bíbí trailed Vidia &amp; Prilla out of the treasure cavern and into the sunlight, where they stopped.

"I'll bet she would." grumbled Vidia.

"Look, don't get us wrong." Prilla explained, "We're glad to be here, but we don't trust dragons. What were those fairies doing to that dragon, anyway?".

"After her bath she gets her scales cleaned and polished."

"Huh!" Vidia frowned. "That sounds risky. When was the last time you counted your fairies? Are you sure you're not missing a few?"

Bíbí gasped in shock. "Ó, Silfra would _never_ harm us." She received skeptical looks from the Neverland fairies and realized they would not be convinced her dragon was safe. "Jæja," she sighed, "Can I show you our mainland?"

"Iceland is pretty big, isn't it?" Prilla asked, "That would be a lot of flying."

"We rarely fly to Iceland from here. We can go almost anywhere on the mainland in minutes, using the brúdrangar."

"Is that a mainland-visiting-talent fairy?" Prilla's eyes lit up and her wings fluttered.

"Ha? Nei. I'll show you." They flew a short distance to where a bulky 12-foot high pillar of rock stood. "This is a brúdrangi." Vidia &amp; Prilla could see nothing unusual about the rock until they flew to its other side.

"Whoa!" Vidia commented, "It's got a big hole in it!" Through the hole, they could see figures walking past the opening.

"But you can't see it from the other side." Prilla tilted her head. "How can that be?"

"The tinkers know more about it," Bíbí stated, "But long ago there was a lot more magic in the world. As the world aged, the magic was used up or faded away. But Iceland is younger than much of the world, so we still have a lot of magic." She waved toward the hole. "The brúdrangar are a network of magic travel rocks, set up by the huldufólk, which can be used by any magic being." Bíbí grinned, "Except Silbrfylgja. She's too big."

Bíbí led them through the hole in the rock, then hovered on the other side. They were no longer on the Iceland fairies' island. They faced a large plaza littered with other rock pillars. Elves, gnomes, dwarves, and even trolls walked from rock to rock, some in groups, some alone, and some carrying packages. Inlaid with the plaza's paving stones was a large map of southern Iceland.

"Where are we? asked Prilla.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Bíbí responded, "The tinkers say it's not part of the world, but connected to the world." She turned back to the rock they just came through. "Just in case we get separated, watch where we've come from so you can find your way back." The Neverland fairies turned and saw a plaque mounted on the rock, inscribed with labels in 10 different languages.

Vidia recognized a couple of the scripts, but could only read the bottom one. "Fairy Queendom of Heimagarður. Why is the fairy writing at the bottom?"

"Sko..." Bíbí looked rather embarrassed, "Fairies don't have a lot of status among other magic beings, even though nature would probably fall apart without us. That's one reason why Silbrfylgja chose to live with us." Bíbí smiled proudly. "Now they can't ignore us since we have a dragon." She turned back to the plaza and glided toward the left side. "You'll notice the Heimagarður rock is at the southern edge of the map." She indicated the paving stones. "We're heading to south-west Iceland, where most of the humans live."

As they approached one of the rocks, a tall, slim, attractive woman in historic-looking clothing stepped through. The 3 fairies stopped to let her pass.

"Is that a human?" Prilla wondered as they watched.

"She's a huldufólk." Bíbí spoke quietly. She continued through the rock labelled "South-West". Bíbí led them across another plaza to a rock pillar labelled "Hellisgerði Park". A troll sat beside the rock on a tiny stool, lunch bucket at his feet, and reading a newspaper. Vidia &amp; Prilla watched him with prudence as they followed Bíbí through the hole in the rock.

"Don't worry," Bíbí gave an amused smile, "He's just there to keep humans away." They were now in a small town park on the west coast of Iceland. "Most humans can't see magic beings or the holes in the brúdrangar, but some children can. Humans think that families of elves and dwarves live in the rocks of this park, but that's only partly true." As the fairies looked around, they could see holes in many of the park's rocks. "Their homes are just a few steps through these rocks."

Bíbí led them to the top of the highest tree in the park. From there they could see the town streets and the harbour to the south-west. "See the Hamarinn Cliff to the south-east?" she pointed. "That's where the Royal Family of the Huldufólk lives. Queen Blíða has been there, but we're not allowed." She turned about. "There to the north and north-east is Reykjavík. That's where most of the humans live."

* * *

Through the afternoon, Bíbí toured the Neverland fairies around western &amp; southern Iceland. They saw the Great Geysir and nearby hot springs, fumaroles, and boiling mud pots. Bíbí took them to a small town, where they peered into glass greenhouses which were heated from the hot ground.

"Do you know what those are?" Bíbí pointed to tree-like plants with a cluster of huge leaves sprouting from the top of the main stalk.

Prilla had seen them before. "Are they...?"

"Bananas!" Bíbí laughed. "The humans are trying to grow bananas!"

They saw Icelandic horses and sheep in green fields, and visited more &amp; larger waterfalls than they'd ever seen in England. Early in the evening, it began to rain. Bíbí led them to a nearby farmhouse, where they found 3 fairy-sized houses in a corner of the garden. She entered one and they followed her in.

"Well, this is cosy." Vidia commented, looking around the inside of the cottage while Bíbí sparked a pair of small oil lamps to life.

"They're called álfhól." Bíbí told them. "Some humans build them and place them in their gardens. They're just empty shells until our carpenter-talents go to work on them. It's a nice place to stay the night, or get out of bad weather. We keep them stocked with food, water and pixie dust."

"And furniture, books, and bedding." Prilla added. "All the comforts of home."

After the 3 fairies prepared a simple supper for themselves from dried ingredients, they chatted into the evening.

"So, about your dragon..." Vidia started bluntly, with Bíbí nodding enthusiastically, "How did it happen to find us?"

"Silbrfylgja never gets a chance to fly during daytime because humans could see her. But when a volcano is active, she can fly in the steam &amp; dust cloud, and she enjoys the heat. Silfra told us she heard your voices, became concerned and plucked you out of the sky just in time. She flew straight home, and here you are."

"Our dragon would never be that kind." Prilla shook her head sadly.

"I can't understand that." Bíbí frowned in sympathy. "We take care of each other."

They talked of fairies, and dragons, and queens, and humans, and many other things until it was time for sleep.

* * *

.

Interesting side note:

Iceland tried to grow bananas in greenhouses in the 1940s, but gave up because banana plants need lots of strong sunlight to grow quickly. There are still healthy banana plants at the Agricultural University greenhouse in Hveragerði.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 8 - A Kindly Dragon

Early the next morning, Bíbí led the Neverland fairies back through the brúdrangar to Heimagarður, where they had breakfast and pixie dust. On their way out for another day of touring, Bíbí flew them past the dragon, Silbrfylgja. She was out of her cave and in the open. Art-talent fairies were painting designs on her wings, garden-talents had made flower garlands for her to wear, and tinkers had erected a wooden structure from which hung a dragon-sized mirror of metal foil. Prilla giggled as Silbrfylgja admired herself in the mirror, and even Vidia had to smile.

Bíbí took Vidia &amp; Prilla north through several brúdrangar plazas. The last rock pillar was labelled "Akureyri Park".

"The garden-talents were delighted when the humans opened this park about 30 years ago." Bíbí told them. They glided through the rock's hole into a small but friendly public garden, with birch trees, herbs, and flowers. "Can you believe it's only 62 miles from the Arctic Circle? If the humans keep it going, the garden-talents will turn it into something special."

Bíbí's next stop was the largest waterfall the Neverland fairies had ever seen, then to eastern Iceland and the country's largest forest. There, they met up with another animal-talent fairy, and together flew through the forest to the nearby lake shore.

"I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of ours." Bíbí said. The 2 animal-talents rolled scraps of birch bark into megaphones, and both yodelled a curious tune out across the lake. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes, then a pair of large eyes surfaced near them. When the eyes spotted the fairies, a large serpent head rose from the water and moved toward them.

"This is the Worm of Lagarfljót Lake." Bíbí stated proudly, "And by _worm_ I don't mean the earthworm type. The humans call him Lagarfljótsormurrin, but we just call him Róði."

"Have you been a good boy, Róði?" the other animal-talent asked, and got a rumble &amp; nod in response.

"Help us scratch him." Bíbí invited the Neverland fairies. "He's just like a big, wet puppy." The 2 Iceland fairies began scratching the monster's face as Prilla moved forward. Vidia hovered nearby, noticing the lake water heave &amp; splash for dozens of feet behind the large head. Prilla joined in the scratching and the animal fairies moved to the monster's eyes.

"He likes to have his eyelids rubbed." Bíbí told them, "It's the only place he can't reach." The beast droned in satisfaction. "Worms and wyverns are close cousins to dragons. Róði here has magic, and he's very old." After a while, Bíbí and the Neverland fairies bid farewell to Róði the lake worm and the other local fairy, and returned to Heimagarður for a late lunch.

* * *

After lunch, the 3 fairies went for a flutter around the Heimagarður fairy village. During their travels of the past 24 hours, Bíbí had been delicately but persistently trying to convince her 2 visitors that the fairy colony's dragon, Silbrfylgja, was a gentle soul. Her animal-talent instincts suggested it was time to try again.

"Jæja, you've met Róði today," Bíbí proposed, "Would you like to meet Silbrfylgja?" Prilla &amp; Vidia eyed each other in silent conference for a moment. Vidia shrugged.

"I suppose we should say thank-you for rescuing us." Prilla admitted.

This brought a smile to Bíbí. She led them to the dragon, who was laying in the afternoon sun chatting with local fairies. The 3 approached on foot, with Vidia &amp; Prilla sticking close together and their wings partially lowered behind them. Bíbí introduced them.

"I'm so pleased you've made a fully recovery." Silbrfylgja told them. "I understand that you were unwilling to meet with me earlier. Why were you afraid?"

"We have a dragon of our own on Neverland." Prilla blushed. "He's not very nice."

"Does your dragon have a name?"

"Kyto." Vidia expelled, not bothering to hide the malice in her voice.

"Kyto." Silbrfylgja repeated, with a slow nod.

"You know him?" Vidia asked.

"I've heard the name. I'm sorry he's so troublesome for you. He wasn't always like that." Silbrfylgja paused. "Why were you flying in Grímsvötn's ash cloud?"

Prilla &amp; Vidia explained their quest to reach other fairy colonies, as more local fairies gathered to listen. It was difficult for the Neverland fairies to read the dragon's face, but her body language and tone of voice calmed them. They found themselves sitting on mushrooms, surrounded by eager listeners as they recounted their adventures to Silbrfylgja.

"This queen of yours sounds very wise." the dragon commented, as Prilla smiled. "Why does she send you to other fairy colonies?"

"Ahh," Prilla glanced at Vidia, "We're not sure, but she wants to speak with other fairy queens."

"Perhaps I can guess..." Silbrfylgja lifted her head and gazed at the north horizon. "In the past 100 years the world of humans has been changing drastically. Soon there may be no more room for magic in the world." The gathered fairies exchanged murmurs. "Did you say you were heading west?"

"To North America, yes." Vidia confirmed.

"There is a fairy colony on Baffin Island. I have... a task to perform. I could take you there, if you wish." Prilla &amp; Vidia looked at each other, unsure.

"I'll go along, too." Bíbí added. There were encouraging comments from the local fairies.

"It would be the first colony we've found without Queen Clarion's help." Prilla told Vidia.

"On our own initiative." Vidia pondered. "Why not?"

"We'd like to fly with you." Prilla told Silbrfylgja.

Vidia &amp; Prilla went with Bíbí to gather cold-weather clothing, water containers, and a picnic lunch. Tinkers removed a coach from storage and fastened it just behind a ruff at the base of Silbrfylgja's neck. The coach was carved from a large, dried gourd. Windows had been fitted all around the upper half, and the interior held seats for 6 fairies with limited baggage. The gourd was painted to match Silbrfylgja's light silver-grey metallic color, and it was fastened by a pair of straps criss-crossing her chest.

It was late afternoon by the time preparations were done.

"We'll be riding?" Vidia asked Bíbí, who was holding the coach door for the Neverland fairies.

"Ja, Silfra will be doing all the flying." Bíbí beamed at them, "She's much faster than a fairy."

"Really." Vidia mumbled to herself. She doubted that.

"Fljúgumst!" called the Iceland fairies.

"Fljúgumst, my friends." Silbrfylgja returned, "I'll be back in a few days." She unfolded her tremendous wings and lifted into the sky.

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 9 - Westward part 1

"I can't believe we're doing this." Vidia told Prilla, as they watched the ground shrink away. The dragon Silbrfylgja circled the Heimagarður volcano once to pick up speed, then headed north toward the Iceland coast. Vidia settled into a seat to watch.

Prilla pulled a map book out of her carry-bag and flipped through it. "I thought North America was west. Why are we flying north?" she asked.

"Jæja, did you know the humans are fighting?" Bíbí inquired.

"Some sort of big war." Vidia waved a hand in annoyance.

"We hear a lot of complaints from fairy colonies in Europe." Prilla confirmed. "Even London isn't safe sometimes."

"Our light-talents told us the humans have set up some sort of scout-posts along the Iceland coast. They call it radar. It sends out invisible beams that can see a dragon, but it has gaps that Silfra can fly through. The light-talents told her where the gaps are."

Vidia watched the dragon's wing motion and admired the powerful strokes she could produce, although their speed seemed to be only half of what Vidia &amp; Prilla could do with a wind-fold. "Is this as fast as your dragon can fly?" she asked.

"Amazing, ja?" Bíbí nodded.

"Well, how long is the trip?" Vidia glanced at Prilla.

"About 8 hours, plus a short rest stop."

"Eight hours!" Vidia thought about calling it quits right there, but then thought "_Even with Prilla it would take 4 hours, over unknown territory, with an unknown destination..._" She sighed and settled back for a long trip.

The first part of their journey took them over the large Vatnajökull glacier. Bíbí pointed out the Grímsvötn volcano which had caused them so much trouble. Just north of the glacier, Silbrfylgja turned north-west. They looked down at rocks, gravel &amp; dirt below them; a difficult landscape for fairies to do much with. The ground turned greener as they approached the north coast, and the dragon swung west-northwest. The land became more hilly as they flew over the Westfjords, and it was starting into the evening hours when they crossed the coast and were out over the sea again.

As Bíbí watched the Westfjords coast slowly shrink behind them, the fairies became aware of a strange droning noise. They searched the skies around them until Vidia spotted a human aircraft above and right, flying toward them.

The Consolidated PBY-5A Catalina seaplane, carrying US Navy markings, was finishing a patrol for German U-boats and was returning to Reykjavík. But the fairies knew nothing about that. They jumped up and exchanged nervous glances. Silbrfylgja had noticed too, and seemed unsure of what to do. There was no place to hide over the ocean.

"Maybe they won't notice us." Prilla wished. No such luck; the seaplane banked toward them and descended into a pursuit course.

"Now, why did you have to say that?" Vidia asked rhetorically. They watched the seaplane swing to the right, then to the left about 200 yards behind them, obviously checking out what they had found. Vidia opened one of the windows. Wind roared into the coach as she stuck her head out. "Just fly casual!" she yelled at the dragon, "Maybe they'll get bored and go home!" There was a staccato noise burst from the seaplane, and the coach lurched as they heard several "thunks" nearby.

"Now, why did you have to say that?" Prilla repeated. "They're shooting at us!"

"Silfra!" Bíbí cried in distress.

"Evasive action!" Vidia yelled to Silbrfylgja, "Right! Left! Up! Down!" The dragon was already at work on it.

"I don't think bullets will harm Silfra's hide." Bíbí shouted over the wind noise. There was another burst of noise from the seaplane's 30-caliber nose guns. This time, none of them hit.

"But they sting." Silbrfylgja told them, "And I'd rather not have holes in my wings."

"I can't Apparate a dragon." Prilla looked at the others.

"And I can't make a dragon-sized wind-fold." Vidia admitted.

"What can we do?" Bíbí asked.

Vidia returned to the window and yelled to the dragon. "You can breathe fire, can't you?"

"Shall I burn it out of the sky?" Silbrfylgja smiled.

"No, wait!" Prilla called, "There are humans inside!"

Vidia grumbled as she hesitated a moment. "See those 2 spinning windmill things on its wing?" The dragon studied the seaplane. "Break one of them!"

Silbrfylgja inhaled and blew a tight stream of white &amp; yellow fire above the seaplane, then down to the nearest engine. The propeller eagerly sucked the flames into the engine, which promptly exploded, dropping 2 cylinder heads into the ocean below. The pilot struggled to adjust a now 1-engined seaplane, and began a slow, careful turn back to Iceland.

"Jess!" shouted Bíbí.

"Nicely done!" Vidia called to Silbrfylgja, who winked back at her. She closed the coach window and dropped into a seat. "Let's hope that's the end of any more nuisance."

"Ja, if anything happened to Silfra, the other animal-talents would banish me." Bíbí sighed in relief. The next hour passed calmly as they flew over the Denmark Strait. The dragon began to gain altitude when they flew over the east coast of Greenland.

Bíbí handed a jacket to each of her companions. "It'll be getting cooler."

Prilla looked from the glaciers &amp; mountains ahead, to the small strip of coastal green below them. "Are there any fairies on Greenland?"

"I don't know." Bíbí said. "Silfra's never seen any, but there are plants &amp; animals on the coasts."

"There must be fairies here, then." Prilla gazed at the receding water. Silbrfylgja flew through mountain valleys and up glacier flows until half an hour later, there were no other landscape features around them but white ice cap.

"Why do they call this "green" -land?" Vidia wondered. "It must be a bad joke." There was nothing but ice &amp; snow to look at and nothing much to talk about for now. With the warmth of the coach floor coming from the dragon's body heat, and the rhythmic motion &amp; sound from the dragon's flight, Vidia found herself nodding off to sleep.

* * *

.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 10 - Westward part 2

Vidia woke when she sensed a change in the dragon's flight. She sat up and saw they were descending to a green area ahead. "Hey," she called to her 2 sleeping companions, "Wake up. We're about to land."

"This is Silfra's rest stop." Bíbí told them. Silbrfylgja landed gracefully on a high, grassy area near a pond, facing away from the glacier behind them. Bíbí grabbed the picnic basket, and the 3 fairies left the coach for the grass outside. Prilla unpacked the supper as Bíbí spoke to her dragon. "How are you doing? Not too tired? No frost on your wings? No strains?"

"I'm fine." Silbrfylgja smiled. Bíbí fluttered to inspect marks made by bullet ricochets.

"How long have we been flying?" Vidia asked the dragon.

"About 5 hours. I could have stopped on the ice cap, but this is more pleasant."

"Why is it so light here?" Vidia looked at the sky. "After 5 hours it should be about 10:30 at night. What time is it?"

"We've been flying west with the sun, and right now we're inside the Arctic Circle, so you won't see a true night. It would be about 8:30 in the evening here."

"Hm. Tinker Bell never mentioned this."

A cold breeze blew down from the ice cap and the fairies were grateful for the sheltering warmth of Silbrfylgja as they ate their supper. There were many rocks in the grass, but they could see several small lakes nearby.

Prilla suddenly remembered something. "Silbrfylgja said she had a task to perform. What is it?"

Bíbí became nervous. "S-sko... why don't you ask her?" As Prilla turned to the dragon, she noticed Bíbí stuff fingers in her ears and start humming a vaguely familiar fairy song.

"I must hunt." Silbrfylgja told Prilla. Bíbí's humming continued.

"Hunt for what?" Vidia asked with measured caution.

"About once a month I need food. Don't worry, fairies are not on my menu. I hunt in Greenland &amp; Canada for caribou, musk ox, polar bear, moose, walrus... If I fly to Norway &amp; Finland, I can also hunt reindeer." The dragon watched their reaction.

"I see." Vidia nodded. "So we're flying with a hungry dragon."

"Thank you for telling us." Prilla smiled weakly at the dragon. She nudged the still-humming Bíbí, who stopped &amp; pulled her fingers from her ears.

"I'm sorry," Bíbí blushed, "I realize carnivores need to eat too, but there are some things an animal-talent just shouldn't know about." She began to gather up the picnic supplies.

Prilla fluttered to a lonely dwarf fireweed against the south side of a rock, its magenta flowers beckoning the light. "There _must_ be fairies in Greenland. I wish we could find them."

"Why don't you send them a message?" Vidia snidely remarked. Prilla's face slowly lit up with an idea, and Vidia followed with "Kidding...!" She really didn't want to spend any more time here.

Prilla knelt and dug into her carry-bag for a blank piece of parchment and a charcoal writing stick, then began writing:

August 1942

Fairies from Heimagarður and Neverland were here,

on our way west to visit fairies on Baffin Island.

We would like to meet you.

Talk to the crystal pendant.

Prilla asked her travel companions to sign their names. Bíbí signed her proper name Birna, and also signed for Silbrfylgja. Prilla emptied the carry-bag's contents onto the ground, then placed the letter, her map book, her communication pendant, and a bag of her emergency pixie dust into the bag.

"What are you going to do with that, now?" Vidia prodded.

Prilla gathered pebbles together in a patch at the base of the dwarf fireweed plant. "Too bad we don't have a long ribbon to tie on it." she commented about the carry-bag.

"Ó, wait!" Bíbí buzzed to the coach and returned moments later with a bright, decorative ribbon from the interior.

"Perfect!" Prilla tied the ribbon to the bag, set the bag on the pebbles to keep it above the damp ground, and proceeded to bury the bag in more pebbles until only the ribbon was exposed. Finally she hovered above the fireweed plant and showered it with a burst of pixie dust, but nothing happened.

"Uh... You're not a garden-talent." Vidia pointed out.

"I know, but I've seen Rosetta do that so many times I thought it might have some effect..." Prilla hesitated. "Oh, well. Best I can do." She gathered up her remaining gear from the carry-bag and Apparated home where she dropped it on her kitchen table, then instantly returned to Greenland.

* * *

Once in the air, it was a half hour of flying to the Greenland west coast. The Davis Strait took another hour before Bíbí pointed ahead to Baffin Island. She cautioned them that Baffin Island was very large, however. They flew over mountains and more glaciers for a while, then down &amp; across Cumberland Sound. The land on the other side of the large bay was much flatter and peppered with small lakes.

"Not long now." Bíbí told them. "Watch for a large lake." Thirty minutes later, the lake crept into view. "On the other side of the lake."

"I don't see anything." Prilla hoped to sight fairy territory from the air.

"Keep watching." Bíbí smiled as the dragon slowed. Suddenly the air appeared to roll with waves as if a huge landscape-painted curtain was drawn back, and they were over a large fairy valley. Vidia &amp; Prilla gasped together. "Fairy magic." Bíbí told them. "There are no trees or hills to hide Takuminattuk, so they use other tricks."

Silbrfylgja descended while circling, and landed in an open area near the center. As the 3 fairies exited the coach, several local fairies flew up and began untying the coach from the dragon. Together they carried the coach to a quiet corner for temporary storage. The 3 travelling companions quickly fluttered back to Silbrfylgja.

"Thank you for flying us here." Prilla told Silbrfylgja.

"Yes, we might never have found this place on our own." Vidia added.

"And thank you for saving us from the volcano."

"It was my pleasure," Silbrfylgja nodded, "And... it was my duty."

"Now, be careful out there." Bíbí fluttered up near the dragon's face. "I don't want to have to explain any more marks on you to the other animal-talents." She held &amp; kissed Silbrfylgja's nose. Vidia could swear the dragon was touched by that.

"I'll return a day or 2." Silbrfylgja stepped back from them. "Fljúgumst." With a few mighty flaps, the dragon was in the air and over the horizon in seconds.

Bíbí pulled her attention back to the Neverland fairies, asking "Shall we get some tea?"

* * *

.

Interesting side note:

The fairies' rest stop in Greenland is only about 25 miles NE of Bluie West-8, a US airbase used in WW2 as a rest &amp; refuel stop for American and Canadian-built warplanes being ferried to Britain.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies &amp; associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**A Neverland Saga** \- Chapter 11 - A Fellow Traveler

The 3 traveling companions decided to sit outside on the patio after picking up tea &amp; snacks from the Baffin Island fairies' tearoom. Vidia noticed a sparrow-man in the background, watching them. He seemed to be trying to make a decision.

Vidia looked up at the twilight sky and wondered "If we were still in Iceland, it should be about 2 o'clock in the morning, but here I'm confused."

"It would be about 10:00 in the evening here." Bíbí told her. "We probably should look for beds after our tea."

"The tearoom is almost empty," Prilla noted "So why were the cooking &amp; baking-talents busy? Is there a crowd coming in?"

Bíbí smiled. "The Baffin Island fairies have a very large territory to take care of, and they've developed their own routine. In the spring, most of the colony leaves and sweeps northward, bringing summer to the island, then they return by autumn equinox. Then they sweep north again bringing winter to the island, and return by spring equinox. Right now, they're on their way back, but they need a lot of long-distance support. So the kitchens and pixie dust tree are always busy."

"Sounds like a strange way to do things, but I guess it works for them." Prilla commented.

"You should see the celebrations here in Takuminattuk, when they're home." Bíbí winked.

The watching sparrow-man was on his way over. "Here comes one of the locals." Vidia advised them. Details became more visible as he stepped into the glow of the patio lamps. His clothing was rough and covered in patches, his hair needed trimming, and a tired carry-bag hung from his shoulder.

He bowed to them and announced "Good evening, fairies. I am Povezti." He paused, then asked "Did I see you arrive with the dragon, a short while ago?" Vidia noticed he had a touch of accent in his speech that she'd never heard before.

"Ja." Bíbí proudly declared, "She is Silbrfylgja of Iceland."

Povezti's eyes lit up. "Then you are travelers, like myself. May I join you?"

"Of course." Prilla filled in. Vidia was momentarily speechless, staring at the sparrow-man's wings which were covered in small cuts, pinholes, burns, and scrapes.

"What happened to your wings?" Vidia gasped.

"Oh," Povezti smiled with bravado and pulled a wing forward. "Sandstorm," he pointed to pinholes, "Rock slide" pointed to scrapes, "Forest fire..., coyote..., hail storm..."

"Alright, alright! You've had a rough life." Vidia couldn't bear to hear any more.

"I've traveled a long way, for many years." he gazed at them with penetrating weariness. "My home is on the Kamchatka Peninsula of eastern Siberia."

"I've never heard of that place." Prilla recalled the large world map in their meeting room.

"It is far west of here, across an ocean. I was a storyteller-talent, until one day I grew tired of the old stories, so I decided to go looking for new stories. I journeyed north and east, meeting and living with other fairy colonies as I went. I flew across the Bering Strait to North America, and spent many years traveling here. But now I wish to journey east again, and this region is the only way I may cross the ocean."

"We've just come that way." Vidia pointed out. "There are large stretches of sea between here and Europe. A fast-flyer could make it, but not you."

"Are you sure? Perhaps farther north."

"Do you have any maps?" Prilla asked.

"Some sketches I've made..."

Prilla dug into Vidia's carry-bag, pulled out the map book, and flipped to pages showing the North Atlantic. She pushed the book at Povezti.

"Here's where we are now." Vidia pointed to the lake on Baffin Island, then to the Davis Strait, "This water would take you almost 6 hours to fly across." She pointed to the Denmark Strait, "Five hours to cross this." She pointed to the sea between Iceland and Faroe Islands, "Almost 8 hours, if you can find it." And finally the sea north of Scotland, "Almost 6 hours. After that, it's easy."

Povezti sighed. "So my eastward journey has ended."

"I could take you across the ocean in the blink of an eye." Prilla offered.

"What? How?" Povezti flinched with surprise.

"That's my talent. But I can only Apparate to places I've already been to."

"That would be wonderful, but I would miss all the fairy colonies in between."

"I'll be flying home with Silfra in a day or 2." Bíbí spoke up, "You could come with me."

"Bíbí's mainland has waterfalls and volcanoes." Prilla smiled.

"Indeed?" Povezti brightened, "My home in Kamchatka has volcanoes. I should very much like to see your mainland."

"Keep the map book and these." Vidia handed him her field glasses. "Before Prilla &amp; I go, you can also have my communication pendant. That way, you can contact us when you're ready to move on. You'll never make it across the ocean with those wings."

"You are too kind." Povezti accepted the gifts graciously and glanced back at his wings. "They _are_ looking quite tattered, but they've been worse. It's been a while since I've renewed my wings." Vidia &amp; Prilla exchanged glances.

"What do you mean "renewed your wings"?" Vidia inquired.

"In my travels, I've been to a few colonies who have trouble keeping their wings intact, so they have developed magic techniques to restore them." Povezti stated. Prilla gasped.

"I've only seen a wing restored once," Vidia said, "And that was under very specific circumstances. When you come to Neverland, could you show us your techniques?"

"Certainly." Povezti nodded.

"So you've traveled all over this continent?" Bíbí prompted. Prilla &amp; Vidia were interested too.

"Yes. I left my home over 200 years ago, and have been exploring ever since."

Povezti's storyteller-talents came forth, and the 3 fairies were captivated. He had flown when he could, walked when he must, and built boats to cross water. He told them of coastal fairies, mountain fairies, desert fairies, plains fairies, swamp fairies, forest fairies, and lake fairies. In each colony, he had stayed a year or 2, then moved on. Sometimes the journey was easy, sometimes perilous, but he was always lucky in finding help when he needed it. He learned to cook, sew, play music, and other fairy talents to earn his keep.

Hours went past, and the 3 fairies found themselves yawning. "I'm sorry," Vidia explained, "This is so interesting, but we've had a long day. We really should get some sleep and talk tomorrow."

"Of course. My apologies."

The fairies excused themselves and Bíbí led the 2 Neverland fairies in search of a caretaker-talent, to find beds for what remained of the night. Vidia looked up at the glow on the eastern horizon.

"So we've made it to North America." Vidia told Prilla, "If even half of what he says is true, we've got some adventures ahead of us."

"We can handle them." Prilla nodded with confidence, and Vidia gave her a sly smile.

* * *

.

Author's Post Note:

This is not a great ending for the story, but it's the best I could think up. So _there_.

For the Kamchatka storyteller sparrow-man in this chapter, I wanted to use an Itelmen word for "lucky". But after searching several nights for an Itelmen dictionary, I gave up and went with Russian. One of the Russian translations for "lucky" is "повезти" (povezti), which sounded like a good name to my non-Russian ears. If anyone can find me an Itelmen translation for "lucky", and it sounds good, I'll put it in the story.


End file.
